


The Start of Winter

by GoingToTheSpecialHell



Series: The porn bunnies are multiplying! [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Collars, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Leashes, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, let me know if you think of other tags that should be added, slave jaskier (the witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingToTheSpecialHell/pseuds/GoingToTheSpecialHell
Summary: Evening relaxing by the fire at Kaer Morhen, with Geralt enjoying his slave.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The porn bunnies are multiplying! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/963273
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	The Start of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, more slave fic! Yes, I might have a type...  
> This is a tumblr ficlet inspired by the post/response between me and @badwolfhardkinks the other day, figured I would post it here as well.  
> (By the way, headcannoning Geralt won Jaskier from Valdo Marx in a game of Gwent, but ended up not working that into this bit)

A tug on his collar was what brought Jaskier back from the doze he had settled into. The warmth from both the fire and Geralt’s leg where he was leaning against it, as well as the softness of the fur under his knees had lulled him closer and closer to sleep as the Witchers chatted overhead.    
  


Well trained responses had him kneeling up and following the tug of the rope leash, shuffling between Geralt’s spread legs. He didn’t even bother to look down as Jaskier’s head was guided down to his crotch by the shortening of the leash as he wound it around his hand. Jaskier nuzzled and mouthed at the leather covered bulge, before raising his hands to undo the laces. Pausing, he shot a careful glance upwards for permission.

“Go on, you know what to do.” Rumbled the only response before the teasing of Lambert about his last disastrous hunt continued.

Nimble fingers quickly have the laces undone and he eased the large, and already half hard, cock free. Jaskier tongued the head before sealing his lips around it and sucking lightly. A large hand came to rest on his head, fingers tangling gently in his hair. Not pushing, but Jaskier takes it as a sign and takes Geralt as deep as he easily can, wrapping his hand around the rest and stroking as he bobbed his head.

“Gonna sing for him songbird? You sang out so prettily bouncing on my cock earlier.” Eskel laughed as he made a crude gesture. The conversation had died out and the witchers were all just enjoying the evening’s show. The naked slave between Geralt’s thighs had his back to the others, but that just meant they had an excellent view of his abused hole with a trickle of cum from earlier escaping down his leg. Jaskier made to pull off, but the leash stretched taut and he still had the head of Geralt’s cock in his mouth when he was prevented from moving any farther. He swirled his tongue around the tip, and then hummed the chorus of a rather filthy song he had picked up from his previous master’s favorite tavern. Which, from the sudden cursing above his head was well received. 

Jaskier smirked as much as he could around his mouthful. A smirk which vanished quickly as the hand on the back of his head pushed him back down, and then farther still until he was choking as his throat was filled with thick witcher cock. “Come on pet, you know how to do this.” It took a bit, but he was finally able to get his throat to relax around the intrusion. Just as he was starting to struggle for air, Geralt allowed him to pull back off his cock for just long enough to gasp a breath. Then his mouth was once again filled, this time the head just barely touching the back of Jaskier’s throat. Cock lying thick and heavy on his tongue. 

“Good boy, stay just like that.” The grip on his head loosened, and after a few petting strokes over his hair and down his neck Jasker was left to kneel and keep Geralt’s cock warm as conversation once again struck up over his head. It was going to be a long winter.


End file.
